REENCARNAÇÃO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Logo após no Natal, outras surpresas estão reservadas para os exploradores, principalmente para Marguerite, que terá um encontro com seu passado.
1. Capítulo 1

REENCARNAÇÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: "Out of time" e continuação da fic anterior, "Natal na casa da árvore".  
  
COMMENTS: Deixem seus comentários! Review, please!  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Após o natal...  
  
Mais um amanhecer no platô.  
  
Roxton despertou aos poucos, enquanto sentia Marguerite dormir sobre seu peito. Ele abraçou-a carinhosamente enquanto com uma de suas mão acariciava os cabelos dela. Mas tomou o cuidado de não acorda-la, ele sabia que se isso acontecesse, ela iria pedir que ele voltasse para seu quarto para que os outros continuassem "sem saber" do romance deles.  
  
Entretanto, Roxton estava enrolando na cama de propósito. Agora que ele a pediu em casamento e que vão ter um filho, é mais do que adequado contar aos outros. Como se já não soubessem o que está acontecendo! Só sendo idiota para não perceber que havia algo muito forte entre eles. Principalmente depois da aparição de Roxton enrolado de lençol! Que cena! E hoje ele estava disposto a falar com ela sobre isso, sem deixar que ela fizesse uma grande volta e por fim mudasse de assunto. Já estava na hora.  
  
"Roxton... bom dia..." ela disse sorrindo preguiçosamente.  
  
"Bom dia meu anjo..."  
  
"Acho que alguém deveria estar em outro quarto, você não acha? O que ainda está fazendo aqui, hein?" ela foi dizendo ainda manhosa e sem deixar de abraça-lo.  
  
"Marguerite, olhe pra mim, nós precisamos conversar."  
  
"Ummmmm logo cedo, esse tom de voz, o que é?"  
  
"Marguerite, acho que devemos contar aos outros sobre nós... sobre o bebê e nossos planos porque..."  
  
"Eu sabia que você não conseguiria guardar segredo! Mas por quê nós temos que contar? Não quero ninguém falando sobre a minha vida e as coisas que faço..."  
  
"E por quê falariam de você?" ele estava confuso. "Só você não percebeu que todos eles já têm certeza do que há entre nós, só falta oficializar. E além do mais eu não quero ver você fazendo serviços pesados aqui na casa ou indo muito longe, não quero que aconteça nada com você."  
  
"Eu não quero que fiquem falando que só vamos nos casar porque eu estou grávida ou..."  
  
"Marguerite! Já se esqueceu que eu a pedi antes de você me contar sobre o bebê? Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha decisão de fazer o pedido! Eu iria fazê-lo independente do que você me contasse. Ou será que ainda duvida do meu amor por você?"  
  
Ela se deu conta de que estava já magoando Roxton, realmente a notícia da gravidez não tinha nada a ver com o pedido de casamento e seria até uma ofensa pensar isso dele. Mas mesmo assim ela não queria contar, ainda, aos outros.  
  
"Roxton, eu nunca duvidaria do seu amor por mim... tenho visto suas demonstrações no jeito como me olha, como me toca, como sorri pra mim e principalmente nas suas atitudes. E eu te amo muito, você é tudo pra mim."  
  
"E então, quando vamos dar as boas novas?"  
  
"Bom... Verônica e Finn querem fazer um jantar para comemorar o ano novo... o que você acha de anunciarmos aí?" ela disse tentando ganhar algum tempo.  
  
"Perfeito Marguerite" ele disse beijando-a na testa. E foi se levantando para ir até seu quarto.  
  
Algumas horas depois estavam todos sentados à mesa para tomar café. Summerlee havia feito torradas com bacon de porco selvagem e havia também frutas e mel. Finn estava encantada com o botânico. Se ela já adorava Challenger mesmo ele sendo mal humorado às vezes (claro, nada comparado a Marguerite), imagine Summerlee que é a pessoa mais doce e gentil do mundo. Verônica estava ocupada cuidando de Ned, cuidando não, mimando, essa sim é a palavra certa.  
  
Marguerite estava pensando no que ia fazer para continuar adiando o momento de contar a todos sobre ela e Roxton.  
  
A monotonia foi rompida pelo grito de mais uma mocinha indefesa do platô. Todos correram para a sacada para ver o que era aquilo. Era uma jovem sendo perseguida por dois raptors. Malone e Roxton imediatamente pegaram suas armas e desceram. As mulheres e os cientistas ficaram olhando a cena.  
  
A questão foi resolvida com alguns tiros. Os outros também desceram para ver.  
  
"Oh eu não sei o que faria sem vocês... meus lindos heróis... o que mais uma garota poderia querer?" ela disse enquanto ia segurando o braço dos dois, ficando entre eles.  
  
Marguerite e Verônica não gostaram nem um pouco do que estavam vendo. Se entreolharam confirmando uma para a outra o que estavam pensando.  
  
"Mais uma linda e indefesa donzela em perigo... tá bom" Marguerite cochichou para Verônica.  
  
"É, lá vamos nós de novo. Isso está me cheirando a problema" ela respondeu.  
  
A moça disse chamar-se Loreena. Jovem, cabelos negros encaracolados nas pontas, olhos azuis, decote profundo. Estava sendo muito "gentil" não só com os rapazes como com os cientistas. Mas estes estavam de partida. Summerlee e Challenger iam até a aldeia zanga para pegar umas plantas medicinais que o chefe havia selecionado para eles. Finn foi junto para fazer a escolta.  
  
Só ficaram os dois casais e Loreena, que não parava de se derreter para os homens. E o flerte da nova "amiga" estava irritando Verônica e Marguerite.  
  
Loreena contou que é de um grupo celta que vive não muito longe dali, mas que foram atacados por canibais e ela fugiu, a noite toda, até que encontrou os raptors e continuou correndo, sendo salva por seus novos amigos, como ela disse.  
  
Marguerite e Verônica não acreditaram em nem uma palavra. "Para quem correu a noite toda ela está muito bem, nem uma olheira" disse Verônica.  
  
.................................  
  
Fazia muito calor e Marguerite estava cansada de ouvir tantas bobagens da mocréia celta. Então foi sentar-se no "quintal" (embaixo da casa, bem protegida pela cerca), levou algumas camisas de Roxton que precisavam de reparos.  
  
De repente uma fumaça começou a rodear o quintal e ela viu o homem celta, o homem que ela achava que fosse de um sonho e que tinha dito que ela era a reencarnação da sacerdotisa deles. "Então era verdade mesmo", ela pensou. "Marguerite! Vejo que me reconhece..."  
  
Ela nem sabia o que dizer, ficou parada, de boca aberta.  
  
"Tenho pouco tempo, vim apenas para entregar-lhe isto" disse entregando-lhe uma caixinha. Dentro havia um delicado pingente "é uma réplica das esmeraldas que você recuperou para nós."  
  
Os olhos de Marguerite brilharam ao ver a jóia, era linda. E a jóia também parecia brilhar mais ao se aproximar de Marguerite, como se reconhecesse sua única dona.  
  
"Carregue-a com você sempre, ela irá protegê-la."  
  
"Não entendo, proteger de quê ou quem?"  
  
"Não se preocupe, Morrigan. Tudo será revelado a seu tempo, e muitas respostas você vai encontrar no pingente e outras, em você. Tenha fé e seja cuidadosa."  
  
E assim como veio, o homem se foi.  
  
Ela ouviu o elevador, era Roxton que estava descendo. Ela ouviu-o dizer:  
  
"Está me saindo uma perfeita dona de casa Marguerite, consertando minhas camisas. Se você não se importar..." Ele parou ao vê-la pálida, ainda meio desnorteada com a visão e a caixinha em suas mãos. "O que foi Marguerite, o que foi? Você está se sentindo mal?"  
  
Ela contou o que aconteceu, lembrou-o do sonho sobre celtas no platô (que parecia não ser sonho) e sobre o pingente, que ninguém se atrevia a tirar da caixinha.  
  
Eles subiram e Marguerite foi para seu quarto procurar uma corrente para colocá-lo. Roxton a acompanhou e eles decidiram não contar nada aos outros, por enquanto.  
  
Quando ela a colocou, a pedra começou a brilhar, a palpitar, como se tivesse um coração. Marguerite entrou num transe profundo. Roxton teve muito medo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ela parecia estar sonhando. Ele deitou-a na cama e ficou segurando suas mãos, enquanto ela, estava bem distante dali.  
  
...................................  
  
Um passado muito distante abriu-se diante de Marguerite, era como se ela observasse tudo através de uma janela. Marguerite não era Marguerite. Morrigan, é assim que a chamavam. Ela é a sacerdotisa dos druidas e a fonte de equilíbrio deles, com seus poderes ela pode controlar todos os elementos da natureza.  
  
Marguerite notou um homem idêntico a Roxton. "É ele", ela pensou sem hesitar. Mas naquela época. Naquele passado, ele era Davani. Os olhos de Morrigan brilharam como a luz de mil estrelas ao vê-lo chegar, ela sabia que corriam perigo.  
  
Todos estavam ameaçados pela imensa ganância de Skellig. Sacerdotisa de um grupo druida que havia se separado e deturpado os ensinamentos, ela se sentia no direito de tomar o lugar de Morrigan e liderar todos os povos para conquistar o mundo. Para isso, procurava uma maneira de conquistar os poderes de Morrigan e ficar com as esmeraldas. Mas não era só isso. Ela queria o que era mais valioso para Morrigan: Davani.  
  
Foi então que travou-se uma batalha entre os dois povos, mas quem decidiria o desfecho, todos sabiam, seriam Morrigan e Skellig.  
  
Quando elas estavam frente a frente uma terrível tempestade começou. Era como se a própria natureza se rebelasse contra a sacerdotisa do mal, que estava em tremenda desvantagem levando-se em conta os poderes de Morrigan. Mas Skellig estava disposta a qualquer coisa, essa seria uma guerra que ela não perderia. Assim, havia capturado Davani. Ou Morrigan entregaria seus poderes e as esmeraldas de boa vontade, ou ela mataria Davani.  
  
Seu amado praticamente implorou que ela não fizesse isso e num momento de distração, ela foi ferida mortalmente pela adaga de uma jovem leal a Skellig, caindo quase inconsciente.  
  
Davani conseguiu se libertar e foi ao encontro da mulher que ele amava com todo o seu coração.  
  
"Morrigan, não me deixe... por quê você fez isso meu amor? Você..." "Eu não me arrependo de nada! Sei que vou morrer, mas eu não poderia viver sabendo que causei a sua morte... eu te amo..."  
  
A vilã já estava segura de que seus planos haviam saído melhor do que ela imaginara. Mas Morrigan, reunindo suas últimas forças, utilizou seus poderes para transportar as esmeraldas para um lugar seguro, de onde somente ela poderia tira-las, e deixou seu povo em uma dimensão paralela, flutuante, onde esperariam pelo seu retorno.  
  
Skellig havia perdido a batalha. Mas a guerra recomeçaria novamente, um dia... no momento certo.  
  
Numa tentativa inútil, ela lacrou o túmulo de Morrigan na esperança de que sua alma nunca mais pudesse reencarnar e assim ela descobrisse uma maneira de alcançar seus objetivos sinistros. Mas a força do amor de Davani conseguiu liberta-la. O amor deles é mais forte que tudo, e não haveria portas no mundo que os separassem. Jamais.  
  
Marguerite assistiu a tudo isso. Agora, muitas coisas faziam sentido para ela.  
  
.............................  
  
Aos poucos ela foi despertando. Roxton permaneceu o tempo todo ao lado dela.  
  
"Graças a deus Marguerite!"  
  
"Quanto tempo eu estive assim?"  
  
"Meia hora, eu acho. Mas pareciam dias! Eu não sabia o que fazer, você me deu um susto e tanto".  
  
Ela contou sobre o que viu no sonho. Até mesmo para ela tudo estava muito confuso, para Roxton então, tudo parecia um grande quebra cabeça.  
  
Os amantes foram interrompidos por Ned.  
  
"Com licença... eu não queria interromper vocês, mas é que estamos nos preparando para levar Loreena até sua aldeia... vocês não vem?"  
  
"Se for para ela voltar de onde saiu, contem comigo" disse Marguerite.  
  
"Nós já vamos Malone, nos dê só mais alguns minutos."  
  
Ao ouvir as palavras de Roxton, Ned retirou-se.  
  
O caçador alisou os cabelos de Marguerite, olhando-a por alguns instantes. "Está vendo, amor? Eu sempre falei que havia uma ligação forte entre nós e que nossos caminhos não se encontraram à toa... Você não pode mais negar isso, Marguerite."  
  
Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, separando-se em seguida para arrumarem suas mochilas.  
  
Enquanto Marguerite estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas, um flash de memória correu por sua mente. Era como se uma lembrança esquecida voltasse à tona, como se sempre estivesse aí, escondida.  
  
...........................................  
  
"I sowed the seeds of love / I sowed than in the spring / I gathered them up in the mornig so clear / When the small birds so sweetly sing" (NOTA: essa é uma música tradicional) assim cantava uma menina de longos cabelos cacheados e lindos olhos azuis enquanto dançava e rodopiava, agitando seu cachecol vermelho, sobre as imensas pedras de Avebury, seu local preferido para brincar.  
  
A diversão foi interrompida quando uma rajada de vento mais forte arrancou de suas mão o cachecol, que saiu voando pelos campos. A menina foi correndo atrás dele, saltitando para agarrar aquele objeto que parecia ter vida própria e querer fugir de suas mãos. Até que ele caiu no chão e ela abaixou- se para pega-lo.  
  
Se ela não estivesse tão distraída, teria visto um pônei raquítico que vinha completamente fora de controle, com seu pequeno cavaleiro tentando para-lo, com uma cara muito engraçada.  
  
Ela abaixou-se para pegar o cachecol e quando levantou-se...  
  
"Sai da frente!!!!!!!!!!!" o menino gritou.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a menina abaixou-se, mas felizmente o jovem cavaleiro desviou dela, caindo logo em seguida, pois o pônei havia empacado.  
  
"Hahahahaha bem feito para você! O que pensou estar fazendo, idiota? Não olha por onde anda?" ela disse irritada, mas com muita vontade de rir da situação ridícula em que o menino havia se metido.  
  
Mas ele não respondeu nada, ficou apenas olhando para a menina, sem conseguir falar nada. "É a menina mais linda que eu já vi na vida", ele pensou.  
  
"Ei, o gato comeu sua língua? Ou o pônei fez isso?" ela disse aproximando- se.  
  
O menino levantou-se, se recompôs e falou:  
  
"Senhorita, sinto muito pelo que fiz. Posso me apresentar? Meu nome é John Roxton."  
  
"Deveria olhar por onde anda, John Roxton."  
  
"Qual o seu nome?"  
  
"E o que isso importa?"  
  
"Importa... para mim... eu quero saber."  
  
"Marguerite Krux."  
  
"Johnnnnnnnn!!!! Está na hora do seu banho!!" uma voz de mulher gritou. "Ih, é a minha mãe!!! Você vai estar aqui amanhã?"  
  
"Talvez" ela respondeu, enquanto saiu correndo, deixando ainda mais surpreso o garoto.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

REENCARNAÇÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Lê, um super valeu por tudo, vc é demais!!!  
  
Mila: espero não ter decepcionado vc, principalmente pq esta fic te agradou mais q a de Natal!  
  
Spirita: por favor, termine logo sua fic, to mto curiosa!  
  
Ah e aqui tem umas cenas eróticas, quem não gosta ou não tem idade, já sabe, não leia!!!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"Ai mas que pingente lindo! Como você o conseguiu?" perguntou Loreena a Marguerite, visivelmente curiosa e intrigada.  
  
"Ela ganhou" respondeu Roxton.  
  
"É meu, isso é o que importa!" a herdeira respondeu secamente. "Estão todos prontos? Quero voltar cedo pra casa."  
  
E assim saiu o grupo: o jornalista, a beleza da selva, a herdeira, o caçador e a visitante, que continuava elogiando até não poder mais os dois homens. Mas ela foi interrompida quando uma flecha acertou uma árvore a poucos centímetros dela.  
  
"Abaixem-se! Estamos cercados!" Roxton gritou enquanto foi para o lado de Marguerite para protege-la. Ele reconheceu os oponentes como sendo os mesmos selvagens que os atacaram em um outro momento, selvagens que usam flechas envenenadas e que quase mataram ele, Challenger e Malone. E sabia que eles eram fortes e não desistiriam facilmente.  
  
"Temos que sair daqui! Eles são muitos e estão nos cercando" disse Malone.  
  
"Ah que brilhante idéia! E como vamos fazer isso? Já sei: cavamos um túnel e passamos por baixo da terra?" disse Marguerite.  
  
"Vocês podem sair enquanto Malone e eu damos cobertura" sugeriu Roxton.  
  
"Sem chance, nós não vamos sair daqui sem vocês" respondeu Verônica. "Não é mesmo Marguerite?"  
  
Mas Marguerite estava com o olhar distante e a pedra de seu pingente estava brilhando novamente.  
  
"O que está acontecendo com ela?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Que bela hora para ter uma visão Marguerite!" Roxton disse.  
  
Então Marguerite se levantou de onde estava e abriu seus braços. Imediatamente as nuvens começaram a fechar e um céu azul e claro se transformou em negro e escuro, o que indicava que uma forte tormenta estava prestes a vir. Uma rajada de vento agitava as árvores e tudo ao redor. Em seguida vieram os trovões, fortes e estridentes que estremeciam tudo. E um raio caiu direto num dos selvagens. Marguerite falou:  
  
"Não queremos problemas com vocês, deixem-nos seguir em paz e nenhum de vocês precisará morrer também."  
  
Os selvagens ficaram muito espantados e saíram correndo. A pergunta do grupo veio em coro:  
  
"Como você fez isso??????"  
  
"Eu não sei... foi como se eu sempre soubesse fazer isso, mas havia me esquecido. Vamos embora ou preferem esperar que os selvagens voltem?"  
  
"Nós não vamos poder seguir com vocês" disse Verônica apontando para Ned, que havia se ferido no braço. "A aldeia zanga está mais perto que a casa da árvore, nós vamos para lá."  
  
.....................................  
  
Roxton e Marguerite continuaram com Loreena até a entrada da cidade. "Acho que aqui acaba nossa obrigação com você. Agora nós vamos voltar" disse Marguerite.  
  
Mas Loreena pareceu não ouvir, cegou perto de Roxton e disse:  
  
"Você não vai ficar mais um pouco? Gostaria que tanto que vocês conhecessem uma pessoa. E você parece tão cansado Roxton, talvez fosse melhor se ficasse um pouco."  
  
"Qual parte você não entendeu garota? Quer que eu faça um desenho? Nós não vamos ficar!" disse Marguerite irritadíssima.  
  
"Marguerite, talvez fosse melhor ficar só um pouco, por educação" o caçador disse a ela depois de puxa-la para um canto.  
  
"Arhhhhhhhhggggg!!! Está bem, espero não me arrepender."  
  
"Marguerite mudou de idéia, Loreena. Mas não vamos ficar por muito tempo, certo?"  
  
"Isso é o que vocês pensam... guardas!!! Prendam essas pessoas!!!"  
  
"Roxton, você e suas brilhantes idéias! Se sairmos vivos dessa..."  
  
Os dois foram levados para uma prisão, onde não haveria como escapar, bom, não sem as armas ou explosivos.  
  
Mas nem tudo estava perdido. Verônica, não confiando em Loreena, deixou Ned na aldeia zanga e seguiu a trilha deles, e escondendo-se pelos cantos, chegou até eles.  
  
Quando já estavam todos saindo da cidade, Loreena os surpreendeu com os guardas.  
  
"Ah já pensavam ir? Não gostaram da hospitalidade?"  
  
"O seu serviço de quarto é péssimo" disse Marguerite.  
  
"Não se preocupem, vocês não ficarão tempo suficiente para que isso importe. Levem todos para o templo."  
  
No imenso templo celta, os guardas seguravam Roxton e Verônica, e deixaram Marguerite livre.  
  
Uma mulher desceu do altar e veio na direção deles. "Oh Deus, é a mesma cena. A mesma posição... Loreena vai tentar me matar, foi ela! E essa mulher... Skellig, é ela" Marguerite pensou.  
  
A mulher tinha longos cabelos negros, lisos e grandes olhos negros que pareciam vazios, sem alma.  
  
"Morrigan?" ela perguntou praticamente afirmando.  
  
"Skellig."  
  
"Ah vejo que se lembra..."  
  
"Disso e de outras coisinhas."  
  
"Sim, eu sei que conseguiu recuperar seu pingente e que tem usado seus poderes, mas nada poderá salva-la. O seu destino vai se repetir Morrigan, e eu vou vencer de novo."  
  
"Isso, é o que nós vamos ver."  
  
Iniciou-se assim uma luta entre os poderes das duas mulheres. Roxton lembrou-se da visão de Marguerite, ou seja, a qualquer momento alguém tentaria ferir sua amada. E ele estava preparado para isso. No momento em que Loreena sacou sua adaga para matar Marguerite, ele puxou uma das facas da cintura de Verônica e a atingiu primeiro, com um golpe certeiro em suas costas.  
  
"Parece que sua cilada não vai mais seguir o roteiro passado, querida!" disse Marguerite.  
  
O pingente que havia sido da Mãe de Verônica começou a brilhar e ela soltou- se dos guardas, indo dar as mãos à Marguerite. Roxton aproveitou para soltar-se também.  
  
Agora elas seriam invencíveis. Um forte redemoinho começou a girar dentro do templo, arrancando o telhado. No céu, um imenso buraco se formou, sugando todo o povo de Skellig, que ainda resistia.  
  
Mas o poder das duas era muito mais forte e ela também foi tragada pelo buraco, ainda tendo tempo para gritar:  
  
"Eu voltarei..."  
  
"Eu vou estar esperando" disse Marguerite em voz baixa, correndo para encontrar Roxton, que estava caído no chão, tomando-o em seus braços. "Você está bem amor?"  
  
"Já estive melhor... mas nada que seus cuidados não possam resolver."  
  
Verônica voltou para a aldeia zanga porque queria ver como estava Malone e também aproveitaria para trazer algumas coisas gostosas para comemorar o novo ano. Bom, já era 31, teria que ser no dia primeiro pois com certeza ela não voltaria mais naquele dia para a casa da árvore.  
  
Depois que se separam, seguindo para casa, Roxton disse com seu típico jeito maroto:  
  
"Parece que teremos a casa só para nós dessa vez...."  
  
"Parece que sim... mas você acha que devemos desperdiçar um dia lindo desses trancados em casa?"  
  
"Não entendi, Marguerite..."  
  
"Ora, o que eu estou dizendo é que deveríamos pegar umas coisas na casa e irmos fazer um picnic, nadar... não sei..." ela foi dizendo enquanto se enroscava no pescoço dele. "Eu estou derretendo de calor, você não?"  
  
....................................  
  
Para o picnic, Roxton pegou apenas algumas frutas, pois não queria atrair raptors, além de que ele sabia que não teria muito tempo para isso.  
  
Sentaram-se às margens do rio, abriram a toalha e ficaram sentados ali um pouquinho, até que Marguerite levantou-se e foi para perto da margem. Ela ficou de costas para Roxton e com uma voz bastante sedutora, ela disse:  
  
"Ainda estou derretendo... será que você ainda não percebeu?"  
  
"E o que eu posso fazer a respeito?"  
  
Ela nem respondeu. Já havia tirado suas botas. Começou a abrir lentamente cada botão de sua camisa, jogando-a para longe. E fez o mesmo com a saia, o top e a calcinha. Ela sabia que Roxton estava adorando isso. Então ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo, sem se virar, totalmente nua, e pôde comprovar o efeito que sua brincadeira estava provocando em Roxton.  
  
"Você ainda está vestido?" ela disse, enquanto se atirava num delicioso mergulho naquelas águas tão transparentes que pareciam um cristal.  
  
Roxton arrancou em menos de segundos todas as suas roupas e foi atrás dela. Eles se abraçaram, entrelaçando suas pernas. Ele lhe deu um beijo maravilhoso, quente, molhado, tudo de bom.  
  
Ele foi levando-a para uma parte onde a água apenas escorria sobre uma pedra bem lisa. Deitou-a sobre ela e beijou Marguerite novamente. Levantou- se um pouco e ficou tocando todo o corpo dela, acariciando seus seios, sua barriga, suas pernas. Não resistindo mais, Roxton começou a beija-la novamente, mordendo levemente sua orelha. Mordiscou seus seios, um a um, "Oh Marguerite, eles são lindos", o amante disse.  
  
Então chegou à barriga dela. Ele a contemplou por instante e a lambiscou delicadamente, arrancando suspiros de Marguerite. Depois se posicionou um pouco mais abaixo, abrindo as pernas dela. E sorveu cada gota do resultado de suas carícias... "Você está deliciosa, amor..."  
  
"John, faça amor comigo... por favor..."  
  
Roxton se colocou sobre ela e eles deram-se as mãos. Uma união carnal e espiritual. Porque eles sabiam que nada faria sentido em suas vidas se não fosse esse sentimento que é a própria razão de viver deles. Um sentimento sentido no fundo do coração; uma vivência deliciosa; um fogo que consome. Isso é amor. Isso é o que eles sentem um pelo outro.  
  
......................................  
  
De volta na casa da árvore, a noite não foi muito diferente da tarde do picnic.  
  
De noite, eles descansavam completamente despidos, cobertos apenas por um delicado lençol branco de seda. Uma agradável brisa noturna soprava sobre eles.  
  
Roxton ouviu um estrondo. Abriu suavemente seus olhos e viu fogos de artifício. Ele sabia que Challenger pretendia aproveitar os fogos que não foram usados no natal nesta ocasião. Isso queria dizer que eles acabaram de passar por mais um ano.  
  
Ele abraçou mais forte Marguerite.  
  
"Feliz ano novo, minha rainha" ele disse todo manhoso, beijando sua nunca.  
  
"Feliz ano novo John..."  
  
"Feliz ano novo para você também minha gotinha de amor..." ele disse acariciando a barriga dela.  
  
...........................................  
  
No dia seguinte, quando os outros chegaram, Roxton e Marguerite já estavam de pé. O grupo teve muito que conversar sobre o ocorrido com Loreena, os celtas, o pingente.  
  
Challenger ficou tentando achar mil explicações lógicas para tudo, principalmente para as visões de Marguerite, mas mesmo ele sabia que não era tão simples assim a questão. Acabou concluindo que há uma única resposta para eles estarem ali, mas que ele mesmo, não saberia dizer que resposta é essa.  
  
"Tudo será revelado a seu tempo, foi o que o celta me disse. E que muitas das respostas estariam no pingente, outras em mim. Tudo a seu tempo Challeger..."  
  
Eles fizeram silêncio por um instante, que foi rompido por Roxton:  
  
"Pessoal, Marguerite e eu temos um comunicado... nós vamos nos casar!!!"  
  
Todos ficaram muito felizes. "Finalmente!" foi o comentário geral. Finn e Verônica foram as primeiras a cumprimentar Marguerite que, abraçada às duas:  
  
"Mas isso não é tudo... nós vamos ter um filho!"  
  
"Oh que bom! Faz parte do casamento constituir uma família completa, com filhos. Mas vocês não acham melhor pensarem nisso daqui a alguns anos? Porque para planejar..." Challenger foi dizendo.  
  
Finn, Verônica e Malone estava segurando para não explodirem em gargalhadas.  
  
"Homem, eu acho que eles não podem mais esperar!" disse Summerlee, soltando o sinal que faltava para todos morrerem de rir dele.  
  
A notícia não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Estavam todos juntos novamente e uma nova "pessoa" na casa só traria mais alegria a eles.  
  
"Mas que tipo de trabalhos Marguerite vai poder fazer agora?" perguntou Finn.  
  
"Ah mas que pergunta Finn! Eu vou continuar fazendo o inventário das jóias que encontro por aqui e costurando as roupas de Roxton. Isso é tudo que eu posso fazer. Eu preciso descansar e vocês nem pensem em me irritar... Aliás, Verônica, me traga uma faca porque a minha caiu e Malone, quero mais água, essa do copo já está velha!"  
  
Esses, sem dúvida, prometem ser os mais longos meses da vida de todos...  
  
FIM!!!!  
  
Gostaram? Dá-lhe review!!! 


End file.
